1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gable-top cartons with fitments thereon for accessing the product therein. Specifically, the present invention relates to gable top cartons and carton blanks therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The traditional gable top carton was accessed by tearing opening one of the non-gable sides and creating the integrated pour spout from the top panels to dispense the product contained therein. However, it is become rare to find a gable top carton without a fitment thereon for accessing the product within the carton. Products from orange juice to coffee creamers have migrated towards cartons with fitments (plastic reseable closures) to distinguish these products from products packaged in the traditional gable top carton (without a fitment), and to provide the consumer with a way to reseal the package with some degree of certainty. For the most part, these fitments have been placed on one of the gable panels of the top of the carton.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,938 to Anderson discloses a carton with the fitment (reseable pouring spout) on one of the non-gable panels. In Anderson, the fitment is bridged by the gable panels which act as a tamper evidence means. Also, the fitment cannot be opened without opening the gable panels. And the fitment is oriented to have the cap open downward to effect this tamper-proof means.